


[podfic] Foreign Towers

by Annapods



Category: Bleach, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: She did not blame her brother, who had never claimed to love her. It was her dead sister who had loved her. It was Hisana who kept her trapped, from beyond the grave. Love like a tower, love like a wall.Written byAfrai.





	[podfic] Foreign Towers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foreign towers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865) by [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/pseuds/afrai). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ft) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e3iyw978bxyvvz6/%5BBleach%2BTangled%5D%20Foreign%20Towers.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e3iyw978bxyvvz6/%5BBleach%2BTangled%5D%20Foreign%20Towers.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Trapped!” square of my 2017/18 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to Afrai for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
